Demasiada Ropa
by Diana Prenze
Summary: Regalo para Lambstown, Coona y Miranda / —"Tienes demasiada ropa" —se quejó cuando vio que aún me quedaba ropa encima. —"¿Y qué esperabas? Hace frío, idiota. Esta es la vida real. Una no está esperando a tener sexo en cualquier momento". OS/TH/Lemmon


DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer creó hace un tiempo a estos personajes. Hoy, yo los ocupo para entretenerme y entretenerlos.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene **lemmon**. Si no les gusta, simplemente, no lo lean. Están advertidos.

* * *

_Summary: —"Tienes demasiada ropa" —se quejó cuando vio que aún me quedaba ropa encima. —"¿Y qué esperabas? Hace frío, idiota. Esta es la vida real. Una no está esperando a tener sexo en cualquier momento". TH. Lemmon. One-shot._

* * *

Esto va para **Kat** y **Rox**, que sé que lo disfrutarán enormemente.

Un poco también para mí, por complacerme.

Para mi muy buena amiga **Miranda** que acepta todas mis locuras

y a mis recién encontradas amigas twitteras **Lambstown** y **Coona**.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Demasiada Ropa**

Por Diana Prenze

.

.

.

Maldije en voz baja cuando mi pie se posó sobre el resbaladizo piso y casi caigo de bruces al suelo. Afortunadamente, aún tenía la puerta de mi viejo Chevy abierta por lo que pude sujetarme. Desafortunadamente, varios chicos del instituto vieron mi penosa hazaña y se rieron de mí sin ningún disimulo. Y no sé qué les causaba tanta gracia, no era ninguna novedad que yo, Bella –patosa- Swan, me tropezara hasta con mi sombra.

Lo que realmente terminó por fastidiarme fue la sonrisilla de suficiencia del chico que bajó de un llamativo, lujoso y espectacular Volvo plateado. Con su estúpida sonrisa perfecta, su estúpido cabello broncíneo desordenado, su estúpido cuerpo bien esculpido y sus estúpidos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Maldito estúpido Cullen. Un hermoso adonis con un cerebro de lagartija. Un engreído de mierda.

Mi ceño se frunció instintivamente al ver su rostro de niño bonito. Sin embargo, fue borrado con rapidez por una melena oscura y unos delicados brazos rodeándome.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludó entusiastamente una muchacha con un aspecto similar al de un duendecillo, era pequeñita —más que yo—, con su cabello corto despuntando en diferentes direcciones— ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues, como ves… —me ahogué de repente con el musculoso pecho de alguien que me mantenía apretada con mucha fuerza.

—¡Emmett no la dejas respirar! —chilló Alice.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Belly Bells! —exclamó soltándome en seguida, me tambaleé, pero otro par de brazos me sujetaron.

—Hola, Jasper —saludé relativamente mareada y agradeciéndole con la mirada al rubio que reía suavemente tras mío, aún sujetándome.

—Buenos días, Bella, me sorprende que aún sigas viva —saludó sonriéndome. Yo me enderecé frotando mi cuello con nerviosismo.

—Sí, a mí también.

—¡Oh, basta de cháchara y a clases! —chilló nuevamente Alice, arrastrándome con ella. Agarré como pude mis cosas y me despedí con la mano de los chicos que se reían tranquilamente.

Siempre era lo mismo. Bajaba de mi camioneta, veía al engreído de Cullen y luego, sin alcanzar a procesarlo, mis amigos me atacaban en vez de saludarme. Alice y Emmett eran hermanos, también lo era el idiota de ojos verdes. Jasper era el novio de Alice y su gemela, Rosalie, la novia de Emmett. Todos eran vecinos. Vivían a las afueras de Forks, en el lugar de los adinerados, algo así como Forks High.

Se podría decir que veníamos siendo amigos de toda la vida. Cuando apenas teníamos cinco años y nos conocimos en el jardín de niños. Recuerdo que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper iban en un nivel más que nosotros y como eran vecinos ya llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, así que Edward y Alice ya los conocían. Yo, sin embargo, era totalmente nueva. No sé en qué mundo paralelo yo pude ser amiga de Edward Cullen, pero lo fuimos, de hecho e irónicamente, de no ser por él jamás habría entablado amistad con Alice.

Pero eso ya no importaba. El ahora era lo real, lo verdadero. Supongo que las hormonas lo volvieron estúpido, por eso de que el sexo quemaba las neuronas que le iban quedando. A estas alturas no me extrañaba.

Alice me parloteó animadamente de alguna revista de moda que había leído la tarde anterior con Rose. Yo me dediqué a hacer como que escuchaba mientras pensaba en los deberes pendientes que tenía para el resto de la semana. El timbre sonó y con él llegaron los últimos que faltaban: el profesor, Edward y su conquista del día, esta vez, la insulsa de Jessica Stanley.

—Buenos días, Swan, ¿qué tal el hielo? —saludó burlonamente el de cabello cobrizo al pasar por mi lado, yo bufé.

—Perfecto, te envía saludos —le contesté con sarcasmo.

La clase comenzó sin más. Alice calló su perorata y comenzó a tomar apuntes, yo me incliné un poco para hacer lo mismo, pero un papelito cayó sobre mi cabeza. Me volteé a ver al idiota que lo había hecho y vi la sonrisa torcida de Cullen. Rodé los ojos y seguí con lo mío y él con lo suyo.

Soporté toda la clase de matemáticas y luego la de historia. Después de eso, lo único que quería era hacer asado de Edward Cullen.

—Maldito estúpido infantil —farfullé por lo bajo al salir de la clase. Alice me miró con curiosidad, pero seguí caminando hasta mi locker y saqué mis cosas para la siguiente clase.

—Me toca artes ahora —dijo Alice sonriente como siempre— ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Asentí antes de dirigirme a la sala de música. Fui la primera en llegar, así que tomé asiento frente al banquillo del piano y pasé mis dedos suavemente por las teclas sin llegar a tocar nada. Posicioné mis dedos y me dejé llevar por la música y la nostalgia. Yo aprendí a tocar piano gracias a…

—Basta, Swan. Haces el ridículo —se burló una voz aterciopelada tras de mí. Paré abruptamente y lo encaré muy molesta.

—¡¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa conmigo? —grité. Todos nos miraron, incluso la profesora que ya estaba en la sala.

—¡Swan no digas groserías en mi clase! —exclamó ella.

—Pues entonces me voy de su clase de mierda —farfullé, prefería un castigo que andar soportando al imbécil de Cullen incordiándome día y noche— Adiós, panda de imbéciles.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí corriendo. No quería ver sus caras horrorizadas porque la Santa Swan había decidido revelarse a la profesora y… _¡Oh, pero qué mierda hice!_ Dios, ahora era cuando la vergüenza acudía a mí. Sentí mi cara arder y mi corazón latir furiosamente en mi pecho. Entré al bañó y me mojé la cara. Cuando alcé el rostro nuevamente para mirarme lo vi.

—¡¿Pero que demonios…? —salté a un lado y lo miré sobresaltada— ¡¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas?

Edward se rió.

—Eres muy interesante, Swan, en serio.

—Pues no me importa qué te parezca interesante, Cullen —solté dirigiéndome a la salida, pero la presión de sus dedos contra mi brazo me lo impidió— ¿Quieres soltarme?

—Nop.

Forcejeé más intentando liberarme, pero con eso solo logré que afianzara más su mano.

—Cullen.

—Te ves muy sexy así, Bella —susurró.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —resoplé, incrédula— Suéltame, te dije.

—Y yo dije que _no_. De verdad me gusta verte así, como gatita enfadada —se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí y yo retrocedí un par de pasos, quedando contra la puerta. Okay, ¿cuándo mierda terminé siendo acorralada?.

—Edward —solté un gemido lastimero que sonó como… como… Ay, demonios. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo este idiota conmigo?.

—Mmm… —Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto _¿o muy lejos?._ Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, mareándome, tentándome._ ¿Tentándome? ¡Qué te pasa, Isabella Swan! ¡Detén esos pensamientos ahí mismo!—_ Bella… voy a besarte.

—¿Huh? —Bueno, eso era raro. ¿Estaba pidiendo permiso ahora que ya me tenía acorralada y a su merced? No, borren eso, yo no estaba a su merced,… yo solo… _Bésame y ya._

Algo chispeó en sus ojos y me sorprendí ligeramente, digo, ligeramente porque… ¿dije eso en voz alta? Y… Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos y todos mis absurdos pensamientos se escaparon junto con mi cordura. Eran tan cálidos y suaves. Su lengua luchó contra mis dientes para ingresar a mi boca y con un suspiro mío logró su cometido, invadiendo mi boca totalmente. Entonces comenzó una lucha por quién invadía más al otro, me aferré con mis manos de su cuello y el me acercó más a su cuerpo estrechando fuertemente mi cintura, casi como si nos soltásemos pudiésemos caer. Nuestra batalla se vio interrumpida por la falta de aire, pero nos unimos nuevamente en la danza de nuestras lenguas, luchando por dominar al otro, una y otra vez.

De pronto comencé a sentir calor. Necesitaba desesperadamente quitarme algo de ropa. ¿Cuándo se me había ocurrido a mí ponerme tanta ropa? Sus manos se colaron bajo el montón de ropa que tenía puesta y se posaron en mi desnuda cintura. Me estremecí, estaban frías.

—Cullen —musité apenas, con la voz ronca. Él me miró con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, reflejando el mío propio. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y sentí… sentí todo a la vez. Quería comérmelo, literalmente— Hace calor.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y escuché un suave click, antes de que mi chaqueta volase a algún lugar del baño, tal como lo tendrían que haber hecho mis cuadernos antes. Su cabeza volvió a inclinarse y sus labios atraparon los míos con la misma intensidad de antes. Mis manos ansiosas por tocar le quitaron la chaqueta y se colaron bajo su camisa para recorrer su ancha espalda.

—¡Oh! —gimió Edward contra mi oído enviando un latigazo de deseo a mi vientre.

Desesperado me quitó mi suéter y yo lo ayudé levantando mis brazos.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —se quejó cuando vio que aún me quedaba ropa encima. Pero en vez de detenerlo, eso pareció entusiasmarlo más.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Hace frío, idiota —solté apenas entre jadeos, intentando despejar mi mente— Esta es la vida real. Una no está esperando a tener sexo en cualquier momento…

Edward simplemente volvió a atacarme con sus exquisitos labios que recibí gustosamente otra vez. Ahora me importaba una mierda si era virgen o no. Quería sexo ahora ya.

Yo misma me saqué lo que quedaba causando la risa de mi acompañante que me detuvo justo antes de que comenzara a quitarme la última prenda: mi blusa. Y él mismo se tomó el trabajo lento y tortuoso de hacerlo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó un recorrido con sus manos y su lengua desde mi vientre hacia arriba mientras iba abriendo botón por botón la bendita prenda. Mis rodillas temblaron por el placer y le sujeté de sus hombros para no caer. Cuando finalmente llegó a mis senos, mis manos picaban por tocarlo, pero me lo impedía con las suyas, enseguida las soltó. Besó mi cuello, mi mandíbula y mis labios, llevé mis manos a su cabello despeinándolo más, pero todo se vio detenido cuando una de sus manos se coló en mis pantalones y palpó sobre mi ropa interior.

—Estás tan húmeda para mí —susurró contra mi oído de una manera tan sexy que casi me corro ahí mismo.

—Oh —gemí cuando uno de sus dedos invadió finalmente mi femineidad, moviéndolo lentamente— Más… más… oh —gemí contra su oído, mientras bajaba mis manos para devolverle el favor.

—¿Qué ha… —sonreí malévolamente cuando encontré su cierre y lo bajé sin más— No, Bella… ¡ah… sí!

—Realmente necesitas ayuda… —jadeé cuando metió otro dedo en mi interior y apretó mi clítoris— Dios, Edward, sigue… sí…

El placer me inundaba, mientras yo masajeaba su gran miembro, jadeaba en su oído y él gemía en el mío, provocándome más y más.

—Edward, por favor —gimoteé, presa del placer.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Más… rápido…

—¿Así?

—¡Sí! Oh, Dios —gemí con fuerza y detuve mi acción ligeramente apoyando mi frente contra su hombro, era tan intenso el placer que apenas podía concentrarme. Me puse frenética y apreté más su pene, moviéndolo rápidamente.

—¡Dios, Bella… voy a… correrme! —jadeó mordiendo mi hombro.

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento, solo… ¡ahh! —estaba a punto de correrse, lo veía venir…

—¡Diiios, Edw… ¡ahh! —me sorprendió la intromisión de un tercer dedo jugueteando con mi clítoris. Entrando y saliendo con más rapidez.

Entonces, vi luces de todos colores. Moví mis manos con más rapidez antes de perder el sentido y lo sentí gemir y estremecerse tal como yo lo hacía, mientras sentía sus fluidos en mis manos. Me quedé ciega momentáneamente, jadeando y gimiendo. Mis rodillas temblaron y ambos caímos de rodillas al piso frío. Edward me besó gentilmente y yo me aferré a él nuevamente antes de caer al piso sobre mi ropa… de algo tenía que servir… aunque sea para amortiguar la caída.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y logré sentir cómo se endurecía de nuevo. Impaciente comencé a tirar mis pantalones hacia abajo. Edward notó lo que estaba haciendo y me ayudó con la tarea para luego hacer desaparecer de alguna forma su propio pantalón. Beso la división de mis senos. Arqueé mi espalda, ganando más contacto con su cuerpo. Mi pecho se frotaba contra la tela del sostén dolorosamente, guíe mi mano hacia atrás para soltar mi brasier, pero su mano ya estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Medio suspiré, medio gemí. Su boca atacó uno de mis pechos mordisqueando suavemente y chupando con avidez.

—Vas… vas a matar…me —gemí. Jalé sus cabellos para arrastrarlo a mi boca otra vez. Giré sobre mi cuerpo y me puse sobre él. Tocando con mis manos todo lo que alcanzaban, sintiendo cómo vibraba su piel bajo mis caricias. Deslicé mis labios por su mandíbula y seguí el camino por el cuello su pecho, abdomen hasta la parte baja. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en continuar, me vi otra vez de espalda al suelo con él sobre mí besándome desesperadamente.

—Bella —jadeó en mi oído— Bella…

—Edward, te necesito… —lloriqueé como bebé. Dios por qué no terminaba su acción. Ya estaba harta de sus jueguitos previos— Edward…

Mis bragas y sus bóxers desaparecieron de inmediato. Se inclinó a besarme nuevamente, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran un poco, lo que me desesperó y excitó a partes iguales. Me removí inquieta…

—Edward —gemí.

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró intensamente, pero de pronto el fuego pareció disminuir un poco para dar paso a otro sentimiento… ¿culpa? ¿remordimiento? ¿miedo?

—Eres virgen —dijo horrorizado y rodé los ojos. ¿Estaba siendo gentil?

—No me vengas con gentilezas ahora y ¡házlo ya! —chillé molesta— O me busco otro que…

Por supuesto, la mención de otra persona logró enfurecerlo y estampó sus labios contra los míos nuevamente y entró de un sopetón.

—¡Ay, imbécil! —exclamé. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos.

—¡Lo siento, yo… — cuando vi que iba a salirse de mi interior lo rodeé con mis piernas y se lo impedí.

—Solo… házlo.

Comenzó moviéndose gentilmente, mi interior se acostumbró a la invasión y enseguida sentí las oleadas de placer invadiendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

—Más… m-más r-rápido.

—¿Así? —jadeó, embistiendo con más rapidez.

—¡Síii!

—¡¿Sí qué? —exclamó.

—¡Sí, así Edward! —Se movió más rápidamente, besándome todo el tiempo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, complementándose. Dando y recibiendo placer a partes iguales. Danzando al mismo compás.

Sentí como comenzaba a contraerme. Estaba en mi límite y él notó, porque comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Algo explotó dentro de mí y me llenó por completo, desde mi vientre subió hasta mi cabeza, cegándome. Un orgasmo muchísimo más intenso que el anterior.

—¡OH, sí! ¡Ahh…! ¡Edward!

—¡Bella! —gimió Edward finalmente, estallando en mi interior y jadeando. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y su frente en el piso frío del baño… ¡Dios! ¡del baño del colegio!

Sí, sí. Habían sido los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Sí, era virgen, pero eso no impedía los favores que me hacía a mí misma de vez en cuando. ¡No era un pecado! Bueno, tal vez sí… el cuento ahora era que ¡Había tenido mi primer coito en el baño del colegio!

Qué clase de perra soy.

Me paré rápidamente de ahí y recogí mis cosas. Estaba roja y sudada. Mis ojos estaban brillosos. Yo estaba radiante. Tenía una sonrisa post-coital demasiado evidente y quién sabe cuántos debieron escuchar mis gemidos. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

—Vaya que eres mata pasiones —bufó Edward levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo sus cosas también. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero eso solo lo divirtió— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no debimos haberlo hecho?

Me sonrojé más, si es que era posible.

—Bueno, yo… —balbuceé.

—Solo di: Gracias, Edward, fue el mejor sexo de mi vi…

¡PLAF!

…

—Maldito engreído, dios del sexo —farfullé por lo bajo, mientras caminaba a paso rápido con mis cosas directo al comedor. Después de la cachetada que le di, salí corriendo del baño con mis cosas para guardarlas en el casillero e irme a almorzar con mis amigos— No sé cómo le pude regalar mi virginidad a un patán… Dios…

Me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre y esperé a que llegaran los demás. Alice fue la primera en llegar y me miró sospechosamente, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca llegó Emmett barbotando algo, seguido de una divertida Rosalie.

—¡… y Dios, cómo gemía esa chica! Me pregunto quiénes eran los que decidieron dedicarse a escaquear clases solo para hacer una muy buena sesión de sexo en el baño de chicas —_Oh. Dios. Mío_. Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro rápidamente. Si Emmett había escuchado, yo… Ugh. Alice me miró y comprendió de inmediato, ahogó un grito y sus ojos me decían: Tienes que soltarlo todo. Rosalie captó su mirada y comprendió enseguida, formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y entonces, tenía que entrar el imbécil más imbécil de todos. Y yo tenía que ser más idiota aún y mirarlo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un tiempo hasta que decidí desviar la mía y posarla en mi bandeja. Alice estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla de la emoción.

Y juro que casi me meé cuando se acercó con su sonrisilla de suficiencia y preguntó si podíamos hablar en privado.

Que Dios me mate ahora. En serio. Sí, porque lo único que pude pensar, mientras me arrastraba hacia el pasillo para "conversar" era en que de nuevo traía demasiada ropa y…

—Bella —su aterciopelada voz interrumpió mi idiotez mental.

—Huh, habla rápido, Cullen —su rostro se crispó momentáneamente, pero se recompuso antes de abrir su adorable boca que yo quería…

—Me gustas…

—¿Qué? —jadeé por la sorpresa, pero él siguió hablando sin mirarme realmente. Así que no notó mi estupefacción.

—Lo siento por lo de antes, las cosas no debieron de suceder así —lo miré, de verdad lucía arrepentido—, realmente yo quería conquistarte lentamente y no robar brutalmente tu virginidad, yo solo… hice todo mal, Bella, debes creerme, tú me gustas mucho, en serio… —me miró entonces y le creí— Bella yo…

—Cállate ya y bésame —espeté, jalándolo hacia mí para besarlo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —se separó jadeante, con una sonrisa muy bonita y con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Asentí y lo volví a atraer a mí, mientras el tomaba delicadamente mi cintura.

Realmente habíamos hecho todo al revés. Estábamos totalmente locos.

Pero él ya era un idiota subnormal.

Y yo era una loca rara.

Así que… ¿qué podían esperar?

Sólo… creo que para la próxima no traeré tanta ropa.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Hola! Ya sé qué deben estar pensando. Esta loca ni si quiera ha actualizado el otro fic y ¿sube esto?.

Bueno, si alguna de las que leen "Doble Vida" están leyendo esto, les digo que esta es una pequeña práctica que tenía que hacer ;) y que no desesperen que el capítulo 14 viene en camino.

Espero que no haya sido aburrido leer esto, es mi primer lemmon así que _de verdad _**necesito** saber qué opinan de él.

Muchas gracias por leerme y nos estamos leyendo por ahí ;)

¡Cariños!


End file.
